


Criminal Database

by ramenator



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Computer Viruses, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sex Pollen, TechnoShipping, basically just wanted to write bottom zane, i guess??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29622681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramenator/pseuds/ramenator
Summary: Zane and Jay try uncovering some information on an infamous hacker in Ninjago. However, this ends up in Zane getting hacked with a deadly aphrodisiac.
Relationships: Jay Walker/Zane
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Criminal Database

To Zane's left, his boyfriend scoffs. "Kai has to stop asking for police tips when we're off duty. This is insane!"

The two of them stood in the X Cave, working amongst a barrage of computer monitors, blaring a putrid white into the dimmed room. Being plugged in to his own CPU, Zane was doing his best to document any information he could uncover. "Indeed." Zane continues to reference aliases on his computer as he sympathises with Jay. "However, if we are able to track down the locations of these threats over the internet with some strategic IP extractions, I feel positive this will not take long." 

On Zane's computer was a long string of miscellaneous social media websites that were retained outside the clean Ninjago web. He was not on an underground level of the internet per say, but he had found himself within a rabbit hole that could possibly lead to a subject that claimed himself to be named "Shiftlo4e," an infamous hacker and bomb strategic.

Clicking on another link, Zane beams. "I may have found something."

In an instant, Jay throws his mouse aside, scuttling over to Zane's side. "On the Borg Industries Fan Forums? Uh… Zane, no offense but I've practically read that place cover the back."

Zane pointed towards an encrypted link, cycling the mouse around it. "You did, on a basic level. Through an online rabbit hole, I was able to find a hidden subgenre of profiles within this community that directly is covered by our suspect. And… this is his most recent activity online that I can see of."

With a squeeze of his shoulder, Jay cheers. "Great job! But… How can we access this safely? This guy does hack so much intel… it would only make sense if not every trail of bread crumbs he leaves is safe, right?"

Jay was right. There was no guarantee of safety. Reading through the forum's HTML a third time through, Zane sighed, shrugging. "This  _ is _ a timely manner. We do not know when this 'Shiftlo4e' will strike next, and this seems to be our only option now."

"So, we're at a dead end." 

"Yes."

They both stare at the monitor, as id searching for unknown answers, but Zane right clicks on the file rather abruptly. "I'll take the chance. I'm sure it will work out."

Jay giggles. "Haha, yeah! We could just be overreacting, yakno?" In the midst of his ramblings, Zane opens the link. "Like… reverse psychology is a thing, yeah? Oh my gosh it would be so funny if it was like a cat video, or a video on how to make a boat… Ooh! Or a thread on-"

Red flares in Zane's vision. The sudden bombardment of information makes him artificially gasp in an attempt to recalibrate- stumbling backwards. Everything is burning, slowly building, and Zane's processors cannot keep up with him fast enough to know he has hit the floor. As his vision clears, albeit still blurry, he finds Jay shaking him vigorously. Zane finds the sensation to be intense and shakes, feeling the heat rise more unbearingly.

"-Uck! Zane! Zane, can you hear me!?" The audio comes back, but it's overlaid in static, making the noise sound muffled. 

"J-Jay," His breath comes out suddenly raspy, in a robotically used kind of way. "Mmnsorry."

Jay sighs, wiping his face. "FSM, you're scaring me! Catch a little trojan or something?" He swept in, giving Zane a tight hug, and…

...Oh goodness.

Zane keens, trembling at the pressure. "Hahh… N-no… This does not… does not feel typical…" He shuffles, struggling to get himself to sit up.

When he does, he notices the main cord connecting him to the CPU has been unplugged, but runs a diagnostic either way, as the symptoms linger. Zane feels Jay sit next to him. 

"Well… what is it?" His tone is softer, and in the corner of Zane's vision, he can see Jay genuinely worried. "Can you run a self-test or whatever?"

' _ Self diagnostic _ .' Zane mentally corrects him, but nods and proceeds to run the test, feeling a little too overwhelmed to speak. During his diagnosis, his body temperature rises and Zane feels increasingly uncomfortable, fighting through the lines of code to find the source.

And then he finds it- and he almost wishes he doesn't.

"Hey… what is it?" Jay leans to his frontal view, placing a hand on Zane's leg. It causes him to jolt, letting out a choked moan from a sudden shock that he knew was not Jay's elemental power.

Zane begins to pant. "V...irus… it's… being purged but… the heat it's…" Zane turns, so overwhelmed by the amount of sensory issues happening, he scrunches his face in overstimulation. "I will… o-overheat in approximately an hour and forty-two minutes. It's n-n-no-not enough time for the-  _ ah _ ! Virus to be purged fro-fro-m my antivirus program…"

Jay panics again, shuffling to his knees, but Zane feels his heat stop abruptly, his eyes travelling over him. "Uh… buddy?"

Zane just looks up, meeting his soft brown eyes. It stirs his system achingly.

"Not to freak you out but…" His boyfriend takes a deep breath. "You have a huge boner right now."

\--

"Hey- I'm right here, ok buddy?" Jay typed away at the computer. "Just looking at what this file is… I can't seem to figure out this encryption."

Zane stutters and groans, desperately trying to get up. When he does, he moans, toppling over a bit. "I believe… t-this is an aphrodisiac."

"A what?"

Jay's stupidity makes Zane growl, barely making it on his feet on his fourth attempt getting up. When he stumbles towards Jay and presses against him, Jay yelps, still intent on the computer screen. "Oh."

"Hmm…?"

"I… know what that means now." Jay turns to Zane, face flushed. "Wait- you said you're overheating. You're… not going to make it to the virus purge, are you?"

Zane stutters. "I...don't think so." He feels Jay's arms wrap lightly around him- the sensation is so visceral and hot for no reason. It's so… frustrating. "I c-can't think much at all. It's s-s-so  _ hot _ ."

He's slowly being led to the examination table, and feeling each step Jay takes seems to vibrate him, and Zane moans. "I g-getcha Zane, but maybe let's sit you down?"

"Shirt, take it...off." Jay makes a surprised noise when Zane is struggling to take off his casual gi, letting it fall to the floor with an almost unnoticeable swish. The air, giving some relief, makes Zane breathe hard. He pushes his way to the table to lie down, breathing hard. "Oh, Jay…"

The small footsteps lead to the side of the table, and Jay bites his lip. "Myeah?"

"I know… I know how to p-p-pre-ah… prevent my m...ajor systems from burning out." 

He's trying to signal to his boyfriend. Zans knows he can't stay coherent for much longer, and in a desperate attempt he ushers his gi bottoms off, shaking at the feeling of his erection released from captivity. 

Looking back up, Jay looks pitifully flustered. He holds a hand over his mouth, presumably to hide his shock, and breathes hard. "But…" Brown eyes flicker all across the scene Zane had made for him. "This… this isn't right. You're under the influence of the virus and… well… while I uh, want to, yakno…"

"I want to as well." The room falls silent from Zane's words aside from the whir of machinery in the back, and his own processors overheating. His voice is crumbing in his system. "I… I can still consent… fully, but-"

Their faces are closer. Jay's trembling hands timidly reach out to Zane's crumbling face, his arousal flaring and peaking. 

"Please? Can...can you please?" Zane whispers.

And in a heartbeat, Jay crawls on the table. It shifts some, and Zane shivers at the contact of fabric against his bare and flush titanium skin. He watches Jay unravel before him. Not much else is registered aside from the sound of clutter, calloused hands and lips against his temple.

The world slowly begins to sound like white noise. Zane sees corrupted alerts flash on his HUD.

**^Syst÷m Compro?ised^**

**^Over &eat Signature at 66%. Time remaining: 1.1 Ho<rs^**

**^Online assistan○e dis÷bled^**

Zane croaks at the contact of his member. Tensing, just a squeeze and he's gone- body flush and convulsing beneath his boyfriend.

"Oh… wow."

He's still hard, and while Zane thrashes his head in retaliation to the climbing beat and senses of the virus trying to overtake his system, the feeling of Jay's hands returning to him brings him at a comforting ease. "Ah…" It's a remarkable feeling, the heat within his arousal combating the virus' intrusions to his software, but did not cure the overall sexual need driving him. "Ghh…"

Jay chuckles above him, giving Zane a kiss on the cheek. "You're soaked down here."

At this point, Zane had not been completely aware of his functions. "Self...lubri...ahh...lubrication." He mumbled in a daze.

The hands moved faster. Zane felt his artificial heartbeat flutter in his throat. "Huh… I wonder who installed that one, eh?"

Oh First Spinjitzu Master- he was dying on this hill, wasn't he? Hill, of course, meaning examination table.

Zane's hands wildly grabbed for Jay's arms, tugging to gain his attention. He looked somewhat startled, freezing his handjob for a moment.

"Need you…"

There was a moment in which Jay's gaze turned from a flustered mixture of uncertainty to a strange new addition of bravado, hand straying from Zane's cock to his inner thigh whilst the other propped him up on the table. "Not gonna tease ya- but you want me to fuck you, right?"

Zane shook, gritting his teeth, the words from Jay's mouth making his prick twitch. "Yes!"

"Ok baby." Jay spoke lowly, his fingers sliding down to a slick, oddly warm hole, slipping in two fingers surprisingly easy, making the lightning master groan. "Alright baby…"

Three fingers started to show resistance, but Zane assumed Jay was keeping his promise, as a thick muscle pushed at his entrance. Breaching, the fullness of Jay's dick inside Zane made him exclaim, quickly retrieving Jay's sweaty back, dull titanium fingers finding perch in his spine.

"Fuck!" Jay's voice rang in Zane's ears, and he whimpered at the sound of his boyfriend. "You've… never been so… nngh! Warm…"

And then, rhythm began. Jay held Zans close, his first few thrusts slow to find the pinpoint of the artificial prostate within Zane's mechanics, which resulted in Zane coming  _ again _ . He cried, tears pricking his eyes in a heavenly daze, and slowly he began to feel the system purge begin to move faster with the previous orgasm. (As soon as he was able to process again, that is.)

Every thrust rocks Zane into a state of oblivion. He shakes, moans keen, and his body feels like it's aflame but smoldering together with Jay's, as if he had literally set Zane's heart on fire.

It makes Zane tremble to the core- not like a bonfire lit by Kai or burnt lips from Cole's chili, but something on such an ethereal level.

"Oh! Oooh… O-oaahh, Jay!"

Jay huffs, tensing above him, his hips snapping hard into his nindroid- his nindroid, wet sounds and his breathy moans and whimpers echoing in the X Cave. "Gonna...mmgonna come, Zane-!"

And with a spilling cry, he does exactly that, his seed hot enough to be noticed in his sensors- the feeling of being filled up and still being fucked into oblivion sending Zane over the edge on for an unknown time, feeling himself let loose artificial seed somewhere else alongside the numerous sprits he had made prior.

Then, everything faded. The last things Zane could sense was Jay's labored breaths, and the sensation of his manhood being removed from his used chassis.

\--

"You're awake!!" Jay exclaimed to Zane, who while he was still exhausted, found himself almost perfectly back to normal. "So, diagnosis?"

Zane remained laid down, but took a moment to run a diagnostic.

**^System Stabilized^**

**^Overheat Signature at 17%. Recovery set for auto-regeneration^**

**^Online assistance functioning^**

"I'm…" Zane's voice was quiet, but ecstatic, grinning when he turned to a flush-faced Jay. "I'm ok now."

As if he was holding his breath for the entire 32.8 minutes he had been out, Jay sighed loudly, grabbing his boyfriend into an awkward hug on the table. "I'm so glad! I was able to keep monitoring your main vital signs while you rebooted through the  _ other _ computer, but knowing that the virus was purged was my biggest worry."

Zane grunted, sitting up slightly to notice, almost embarrassingly, he was relatively clean and a blanket covered his nudity. But it was still very comforting. However, he did notice another port that Jay must have been referencing to. "Well, not exactly. It's still lingering, but before I came out of my rebooted stasis, I was able to safely take apart and analyze some key components of the link when my online assistance returned."

Almost as if he had heard nothing Zane had just said, Jay blinked, standing dumbfounded. "Sooo…?"

"I have the information needed to be able to turn into the Ninjago Police Department in order to detain the suspect."

"Wow!" Jay chuckled, rubbing his head. "Just another day of hard 'work,' ehehe…"

Zane, beginning to stand up slowly, unplugged himself from the computer and proceeded to remove the blanket and retrieve his attire. It was a little quiet as he did so, and began to wonder if Jay was having second thoughts about their sexual encounter. Not that it was their first, but it was most certainly their most unique one yet.

"I enjoyed the sex." Zane spoke, slipping into his pants. " _ Very _ much, in fact. It's… nice seeing you that way."

On cue, Jay whipped around from the computer. "Okay, good! Because, well… I dunno, I was a bit worried about you I guess?"

"Do not worry about me, like I said, it was enjoyable." The X Cave's computers hummed dully in the cavern. "But was it for you?"

Jay, quiet for a moment, let out a cackle. It startled Zane, who's face went flush the moment he spoke. "Zane, that was the hottest thing I've seen or done. Ever."

**Author's Note:**

> posting smut on main a bad idea? maybe. but i kinda like it this way.


End file.
